Childhood Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Agh, I'm never good at descriptions... So lets get down to the point? A short little sweet type story between Shanks and Luffy. Nothing graphic at all here! But it still tells of the fondness between two males so, there's a warning if people don't want their little kids reading or something. I don't know, lol.


Back again, this time I didn't stray from my idea, haha.

A little short story of Luffy X Shanks. Nothing explicit whatsoever! Just kinda cuteness, I guess lol. Also, Luffy is a boy.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a mid spring day. The breeze blew down gently through a field of tall grass and flowers scattered about here and there. It was a rather peaceful place; that is until it was filled with the laughter and giggles of a young and energetic boy; Luffy. Behind him trailed the red haired pirate Shanks.

"Luffy, why'd you bring me out here?" Shanks asked when the boy had stopped at the edge of the cliff. He had his eyes locked on the kid who'd led him here.

"I wanted to show you my secret place." Luffy spoke, taking a seat at the edge of the cliff. He'd come here time to time when he'd get overly frustrated with his big brother and run off, or when he wanted to escape Gramps when he was getting in trouble.

Shanks sat beside him, cross legged as he took in the sight of Fuschia Village below. "Wow, Luf, it sure is something." Shanks smiled. "I'm honored you brought me here." He gave a ruffle to Luffy's hair.

He had to hand it to the kid; Luffy has picked out a decent spot for himself.

Luffy gave a giggle at his action, before climbing into the man's lap, making that spot his seat. Shanks thought nothing of this. Luffy always liked to be close to him; either right by him, in his lap or on his shoulders.

"Only you are allowed up here. Not even Oniisan can come." Luffy spoke simply, for once taking a serious tone.

"And why is that? Has Ace made you mad again?" Shanks asked, starting down at the boy and nearly chuckling at the thought of how the two brothers seemed to always find something to bicker about now but make up 5 minutes later.

Luffy gave a shake of his head, looking up to Shanks. His hands reached up to grasp Shanks' face. "It's because Shanks is special…" Luffy trailed off, staring up at him with a look Shanks couldn't figure out. Luffy seemed determined about something, but he didn't know what.

"Why am I so special? I thought your Oniisan was most important to you." Shanks inquired.

"Well…" Luffy thought on it for a moment, something he normally didn't really do. "Oniisan is important but…" Luffy paused for a moment. "But Shanks is special in a different way." Luffy grinned big.

"How am I special in a different way?" He smiled softly down at the boy.

"Luffy loves Shanks." The boy answered as if it was nothing.

"Luffy loves Shanks…?" The red haired dawned on it a moment. "Wait, what do you mean by that!?"

Luffy didn't answer at first, as he stood up. He turned, facing the adult, and to Shanks' surprise, Luffy stood on his tip-toes and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love Shanks, more than Oniisan and more than meat." Luffy stated once more. If Ace was to hear such a thing, he'd been in for a good hit to the head by the older surely. But Luffy couldn't think of any other way to describe how his time spent with Shanks made him feel.

Shanks stared ahead, in shock. This kid probably didn't even know what he was saying… Shanks shook it away and laughed, ruffling the boy's hair again. "You're really something Luffy."

Luffy's brows narrowed and he frowned. "You don't believe me?" He asked.

"Luffy, for one you are way too young to be saying such things, and you shouldn't be saying those things to me in the first place." Shanks spoke.

"I don't care." Luffy stated bluntly. "I don't care that you're a guy and older."

Shanks sighed. "Lu-" He wasn't given the chance to finish.

"No! I love Shanks and I'll prove it when I'm older!" Luffy exclaimed, as determinated as ever.

The man simply gave a shake of his head, laughing. "Alright, when you're older." He didn't buy it, not for a minute. But, he'd humor the kid for now.

Luffy grinned wide once more. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"You are something else kid. That's for sure." Shanks smiled, ruffling the boy's hair for the third time.

"Oi, don't!" Luffy growled, trying to push his hand away.

Shanks simply chuckled again, grabbing hold of the boy. "Settle down." Shanks leaned back, bringing Luffy with him.

Luffy sighed, but then smiled as he snuggled up against Shanks' chest. The red haired pirate paid it no mind and just to please Luffy, he wrapped an arm around the boy, as the breeze continued to blow down gently on them off and on.

* * *

Gosh, I love these two! Should I write another of an older Luffy with Shanks or not? It will be a continuation of this if I do.

Anyway, I always love reviews so can you be so kind as to leave 'em? Thank you! :D


End file.
